


L'avenir de l'empereur

by Kurohagi



Series: Gift [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [Happy Birthday PerigrinTouque] La neige crissait sous leurs pas. Le froid enveloppant de l’hiver glaçait ses os, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait plaint. La main chaude d’Akashi venait de se glisser dans la sienne. Son ami n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Il avait simplement noué leurs doigts en quittant le cinéma. Il n’avait pas protesté évidemment...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Gift [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	L'avenir de l'empereur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerigrinTouque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/gifts).



> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 31/05/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Notes/Remerciements : Bon anniversaire PerigrinTouque !
> 
> Un petit cadeau pour une amie qui a bien besoin d'encouragement ! J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira. Je ne suis pas familière du AkaKuro, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.
> 
> Bon courage à toi aussi pour l'avenir ! Continue à y aller à fond et à ne jamais abandonner malgré les difficultés !
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

La neige crissait sous leurs pas. Le froid enveloppant de l’hiver glaçait ses os, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait plaint. La main chaude d’Akashi venait de se glisser dans la sienne. Son ami n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Il avait simplement noué leurs doigts en quittant le cinéma. Il n’avait pas protesté évidemment, pourtant il ne comprenait pas ce geste.

Akashi ne pouvait pas avoir peur qu’il se perde. Chaque mercredi, ils avaient le même rituel. Kuroko venait le chercher alors qu’il l’attendait devant les grilles de sa grande demeure à dix-huit heures piles. Après quelques échanges de politesse, ils prenaient la direction du même restaurant et Kuroko racontait sa semaine, les cours, le basket, il lui parlait parfois un peu de Nigou et de leurs amis communs. A dix-huit heures trente, ils mangeaient des Ramen et Kuroko continuait à discuter pour deux en picorant dans son bol. Akashi l’écoutait. Akashi ne disait jamais rien. Il hochait parfois la tête pour montrer son assentiment, mais jamais plus. Les seuls mots qu’il prononçait pouvaient presque se résumer à : « Bonjour », « Comment vas-tu Tetsuya ? », « Merci », « Au revoir » et « A la semaine prochaine ».

Akashi était comme ça depuis son _burn out_ lors de la _Winter_ _Cup_. Il avait dû faire un séjour dans un établissement psychiatrique, Kuroko avait pu l’y rencontrer et Akashi lui avait avoué avoir peur de lui même, de cette partie sombre qui détruisait les autres. Il était si effrayé qu’à présent, il n’osait plus interagir avec personne. Kuroko était le seul qu’il tolérait et encore uniquement parce que Kuroko avait fait valoir « qu’il lui devait bien ça ». Pour le reste il était trop effrayé pour oser « vivre » de nouveau, il avait peur de se faire submerger de nouveau par sa part sombre.

Kuroko était patient. Il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser son ami s’enfermer dans cette sorte de vie léthargique dans laquelle Akashi se raccrochait à une routine précise et parfaite pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Alors chaque semaine Kuroko avait obtenu de lui qu’il lui consacre une soirée aller au cinéma. Akashi avait accepté à force de beaucoup d’effort du fantôme et du coup de pouce de sa psy qui avait assuré son jeune patient qu’une sortie avec son ami régulièrement lui ferait le plus grand bien. Akashi avait évidemment mis ses conditions. Kuroko devait se présenter à dix huit heures précisément devant chez lui pour qu’ils aillent ensemble tout d’abord au restaurant, où Akashi payait systématiquement la note, puis ils allaient voir leur film. La soirée se terminait ensuite, avec une petite marche tranquille durant laquelle Kuroko, qui n’était jamais aussi bavard qu’avec cet Akashi silencieux, débriefait pratiquement seul du film qu’ils venaient de voir. Néanmoins Akashi l’écoutait attentivement comme le démontrait ses quelques rares interventions de temps en temps.

Kuroko était patient et ce soir, sous cette neige qui avait laissé un manteau blanc sur la ville le temps d’un film, Akashi lui avait pris la main et le petit passeur jubilait. Il ne fit aucune remarque et comme à son habitude, il raccompagna Akashi jusque chez lui et à vingt-trois heures Akashi franchissait la grille du parc qui menait à son immense villa.

...

La patience payait. La semaine suivante et toutes celles qui vinrent encore après, ce nouveau rituel s’installa. En sortant du cinéma Akashi glissait sa main dans celle de Kuroko. Alors le passeur avait cessé malgré le froid de mettre des gants depuis longtemps pour cette sortie hebdomadaire avec l’empereur et profiter pleinement de la chaleur de ses doigts sur les siens.

Et encore une fois, l’entêtement et la persévérance de Kuroko payèrent. Ce soir devant les grilles immenses, Akashi ne lâcha pas sa main tout de suite et sembla hésiter en les observant d’un œil critique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler semblait-t-il mais se ravisa. Il tourna son regard vairon pour le plonger dans les lacs bleus de Kuroko.

« Voudrais-tu entrer boire un thé ? »

Le cœur de Kuroko manqua un battement à cette proposition. Dire qu’il était surpris était peu dire. Surpris mais ravi. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra et il souffla.

« Avec plaisir Akashi-kun. »

Akashi hocha doucement la tête. Les portes de la grille s’ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer. Kuroko n’était jamais entrer dans cette maison immense et richement décorée. Rien ne dépasait aussi bien dans le jardin parfaitement entretenu que dans la décoration de cette maison. C’était impeccable et un peu froid. A l’image d’Akashi finalement. Mais sous cette surface froide, Kuroko avait déjà goûté à la chaleur d’un homme brûlant de désir. Une fois. Une unique fois Akashi avait succombé. Mais Kuroko n’était pas homme à abandonné et il comptait bien faire encore succombé son ami.

Akashi l’invita à s’installer dans un salon cosy, une pièce moins grande dans laquelle Kuroko se sentit tout de suite plus à l’aise. L’odeur d’Akashi y était omniprésente, le violon dans un coin, la bibliothèque qui couvrait un mur entier de la pièce, une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur l’immense jardin, calme et vide, et dans un coin un bureau. La pièce était intime, nettement plus chaleureuse, il donnait presque une impression d’être habité contrairement au reste de la maison. Son cœur se serra un peu, son ami se punissait douloureusement de ses erreurs passées. Une domestique vint leur servir le thé et quelques biscuits à grignoter.

Ils commencèrent à déguster leur thé silencieusement. Puis Akashi lui demanda simplement de continuer à parler du film. Et pour une fois, Kuroko vit une nouvelle lueur d’espoir. Dans la posture d’Akashi il devinait du relâchement et il se montra bien plus loquace. Comme si dans cette pièce qui devait être son antre, il arrivait à lâcher un peu du lest.

…

Encore une fois ce fût un nouveau rituel qui s’installa. La soirée du mercredi se terminait à présent autour d’un thé à discuter du film et parfois d’autres choses. De plus en plus souvent d’autres choses, doucement Akashi s’ouvrait et acceptait de parler de ce qu’il s’était passé, de cette part de lui qui l’effrayait. Ils parlaient longuement. Et Kuroko quittait la demeure d’Akashi de plus en plus tard. Jusqu’à ce soir où Akashi évoqua spécifiquement ce qu’il s’était produit entre eux, il y a longtemps et qui hantait visiblement encore son esprit.

« Tetsuya…

— Oui ? »

Kuroko s’était resservi une tasse de thé et y trempait les lèvres. Un thé à la fleur de cerisier venant de Kyoto, très raffiné.

« Je suis désolé. »

Kuroko releva le regard sur son ami intrigué et un peu inquiet, pourquoi ces excuses soudainement ? Malgré tout, il resta impassible comme toujours. Mais même si rien ne se voyait sur son visage, ça ne signifiait pas que c’était le calme plat dans son corps. L’inquiétude rongeait son cœur et torturait son estomac.

« Pourquoi Akashi-kun ? »

Akashi posa un regard triste sur lui.

« Pour ce que je t’ai fait cette fois là… Je ne me suis jamais excusé. Je sais qu’il est peut-être trop tard. Mais aujourd’hui je le fais…

— Cette fois là… »

Kuroko son cœurbattaitplus rapidement même douloureusement.

« De quelle fois tu parles Akashi-kun ?

— Je… savais que tu nous en voudrais. Mais… J’étais jeune et aveuglé par la jalousie. »

Il était rare d’entendre Akashi hésiter, buter sur les mots et ça ne rendait Kuroko que plus nerveux. Est-ce qu’Akashi regrettait cette nuit ? Est-ce qu’Akashi regrettait d’avoir céder à ses pulsions ? Akashi déglutit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n’avait même pas réaliser que son ami avait… baissé les yeux.

« Je t’aime Tetsuya. Et je t’aime tellement que j’en ai pété un plomb. Il était ton ami d’enfance, tu parlais de lui avec tellement d’enthousiasme… J’ai vraiment voulu le détruire. Je voulais que personne ne soit plus important que moi dans ta vie. Je suis désolé d’avoir humilié Ogiwara. »

Un soulagement dénoua soudain son ventre. Akashi venait lui faire la peur de sa vie. Il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient, alors qu’il relâcha la pression un peu soudainement. Il attendit que son cœur cesse de dérailler et il se leva pour faire face à Akashi. Il le surplombait et Akashi dû lever les yeux pour le regarder. Les yeux de cet homme si sûr de lui habituellement, le regardait avec appréhension.

« Akashi-kun… Tu n’es qu’un con... »

Il vit dans la posture d’Akashi, dans le tressaillement de son corps, dans ses mains qui se crispèrent sur sa jambe et dans son regard perdu que ces mots venaient de faire mouche. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il ne voulait pas rabaisser cet homme qui avait été empereur et qui semblait aujourd’hui presque humilié. Il ne voulait pas le blesser parce qu’il l’aimait et même si aujourd’hui sa carapace et son trône avaient cédé il était toujours l’homme qu’il aimait.

Rares étaient les moments où Kuroko laissait paraître quelques sentiments sur son visage impassible. Mais ce soir, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il asséna une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n’es qu’un con... »

Il enlaça l’empereur déchu et le serra contre son cœur enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, savourant enfin la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son odeur apaisante.

« Moi aussi je t’aime… Oubli cette histoire avec Ogiwara. Oubli ça… C’est le passé. Construisons l’avenir ensemble. Accepte moi Seijurou. Aime moi encore comme cette première fois. Je veux me sentir vivant. Je veux te sentir vivant. »

Les mains de l’empereur s’agrippèrent à son vêtement dans son dos et il sembla le presser plus encore contre lui alors qu’il était lui aussi secoué de sanglots.

Tout était à reconstruire. Mais ensemble c’était possible. Il sera son pilier, l’ombre qui veillera sur lui. Dans l’envers de la lumière il agira pour que Akashi reconquiert son trône.

L’avenir de l’empereur était entre ses bras.


End file.
